Times of Peril
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: DBZ crossover. When Lucca gets bored *shudders* a new quest is started that may make Lavos look a bit over-rated. Not to mention getting them mixed up in the universe's most dangerous situations!


A/N: .......I DON'T DESERVE THE RIGHT TO WRITE THIS!  
  
Drake:.......What he means is: he got FFC a few weeks ago, and after beating Chrono Trigger once, he was awestruck and inspired.  
  
Alpha: I CAN'T STAND MYSELF!  
  
Disclaimer:   
Chibi Vegeta: Fools, nobody in the fanfic business owns DBZ or Chrono Trigger.   
  
Thanks: Were it not for the beautifully written novelization by Magus523, I may never have wanted Chrono Trigger, and now I thank him with my words. I also give credit to him for the based date at which this fic starts.  
  
Lara: Who let him in here?  
  
Chibi Vegeta: The Clause of Crossovers.   
  
Crono:..... Is it just me, or am I and the others in for a world of pain with this guy writing?  
  
Everyone: *mouths drop* YOU CAN TALK?!  
  
Crono: *growls* Why do RPG heroes always have to go through this?  
  
Drake: *stares at Alpha* In answer to your question, yes.  
  
Crono: Darn.  
  
***************************************************************  
Guardia Forest, 1000 AD. June 15th  
  
Crono and Marle stood poised in indecision.   
  
On one hand, they could easily make Lucca happier, and less pushy to test inventions, by going along with her new idea.   
  
On the other hand, they could run and live the rest of their lives with their internal organs.  
  
It had been two weeks since the ordeal with Lavos was settled, meaning two weeks of boredom, save the first day spent finding Crono's mom and cat.  
  
"I don't really know about this," Crono muttered, looking at the new addition to their prized possesion. "These kind of things normally end up with the heroes hurdling toward a black hole, right?"  
  
Lucca stared at him as if he was insane, then went back to adding the new engine to the Epoch.  
  
"Time Travel is stressing enough," Marle sighed in exasperation, "but Space-time Travel? Is that possible?"  
  
Again, the teenage inventor ignored her friends, and started the most difficult part of her add-on: the brakes.  
  
"I hope that silence means it was an obvious 'yes'," Crono stated, summing up their thoughts.  
  
"Done!" Lucca said finally, jumping down and wiping grease off her goggles.  
  
Smiling, she failed to notice the looks of fear on her friends faces as she opened the hatch. "Everyone ready?"  
  
This simple sentence turned Crono's opinion around. "We've saved the world in six different times, including the defeat of Lavos, which immeasurably saved the future itself, as well as other worlds. Yeah, I think I can handle it."  
  
"Then I'm going too!" Marle piped in. "I'm not leaving my boyfriend to go along on an adventure without me!"  
  
Crono grinned sheepishly as the three each chose a seat in the Epoch.  
  
"Ready or not, here we go, to places no inventor had ever gone before, until one genius stepped up and created-"  
  
"HIT THE THRUST ALREADY!" both Marle and Crono shouted.  
  
There was a flash of light as the Epoch shot forward, spanning the globe in seconds, then disappeared into the Time-Space Continuum.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
North Quadrant, 761 A.D. October 11th  
  
For the past five minutes, the three had been contemplating where they would end up. In the five seconds after those minutes, they wondered IF they would end up.  
  
"AGHHHHHH!" Lucca. The Epoch had just hit something very solid, at the exact same time Lucca had hit the infamous brakes.  
  
"LUUUUUUUUUCAAAAAAA!" Crono said, the shaking of the ship causing his voice to waver like that. "IIIIIIIIIF WEEEEE LIIIIIIVE YOUUUUUU AAAAAAAAARE DEAAAAAAAD!"  
  
Instantly after that, the effects of a demonic force known as gravity kicked in, causing the group of the upsidedown Epoch to fall back into the ceiling.  
  
Moments later, there was the smashing sound of the ship dragging itself through a large amount of ground, then it stopped.  
  
"Well, at least this had one good effect!" Lucca snickered, as Crono and Marle readjusted themselves from the awkward position they had landed in; Crono, in particular, was also rubbing a mark on his head, were Marle had thwacked him with her Valkerye crossbow.  
  
"It wasn't my fault I landed there," Crono muttered, a slight tinge of pink gracing his cheeks.  
  
"Anyway, I think it worked!" Lucca said excitedly, turning on a small screen." The read-outs are vague, but it's safe to say that this is a different version of our own world!"  
  
"Really?" Marle asked with interest. " What time?"  
  
"According to this," Lucca said, pointing to the screen, "Seven hundred, sixty-one A.D."  
  
"So... new time, new place, new adventure?" Crono asked, unsheathing the Rainbow and with pride realizing it was still intact.  
  
"Of course!" Lucca said happily, brandishing her Wondershot gun. "Let's go out into this strange new world!" She finished, pressing the hatch release button.  
  
As if the other omens hadn't been enough, Crono and Marle scowled at the embarrassed inventor as a few dozen inches of dirt fell into the machine.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"What was that?" Exclaimed the warrior in a ship, as it was struck by something solid.  
  
He managed to move his unbelievable hair out of the way, to see another spaceship spiralling down to the planet Earth, at a rate twice as fast as him.  
  
He grumbled." I hope the others haven't decided to replace me.... I have a brother to pick up from work, and I'm not quitting till he finishes his job!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Wha-?" Came the confused question of a martial artist known as Goku.  
  
He had just sensed three power levels appear, two of them were at least as strong as Piccolo, and the third could probably match him!  
  
"Daddy? What is it?" Asked Gohan, his five and-a-half year old son. He was already slightly nervous about meeting his father's friends, as his mom had often said they were mostly,"People who spend too much time fighting rather than think enough to open a door."  
  
"It's... nothing Gohan." Goku said, looking out the window. "Hey, I'm going out for a bit. Think you can finish your homework before your mom gets back from the store?"  
  
"Sure thing!" He answered happily, before gettin a slightly worried look." Come back soon, daddy!"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" The humble World Champion asked. [A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist a little reminder that he was once in Hercule's place.]  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: As you will definatly come to know, I favor short first chapters. Next one will be much longer though, with many new friends made, a few new enemies, stories exchanged, and the ever-popular, if mundane, Roshi Hurting. Seeya soon! 


End file.
